


Remember us, L’Manberg?

by Xpinerlee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), shhh - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood God, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explicit Language, Fantasy, Fluff, Goddesses, Gods, Jesus who? Don’t know him, L’manberg, M/M, Magic, Magik - Freeform, Mild Angst, OverPowered Gods, Recovered Memories, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, Skephalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War, dreamnotfound, god AU, karlnap, majik, remembering, smut(?), tags are so much fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpinerlee/pseuds/Xpinerlee
Summary: George, having grown up with strange dreams continues to wonder about a strange masked man with blonde hair. Ignoring it, he finds out his best friend has had very similar visions.Where did they go wrong? All of a sudden theyre transported to another world?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Pleaseeee my writing isn’t so bad, but I really like this concept so I really wanted to write it down. Please give me advice on how to improve my story! :D

_"George? Gogy, Baby, stay awake. Don't fall asleep— George?!" George was suddenly awoken with a familiar shout, immediately feeling a sharp pain in his upper abdomen. George could feel a thick liquid flow down his waist.  
_

_What.. what was happening? Where was he?_

_He heard the faint sounds of yelling, and not to mention the disgusting smell of blood and decaying corpses. It was most certainly vile. He felt his body laid against rough gravel and dirt, rough and rocky._

_He remembered now. The battlefield._

_He was drowsy, tired. And everything on his body was sore. Even his fingers. They ached. He felt the roughness on his skin and all the blisters. It hurt. So bad._

_Oh. Oh. George couldn't feel is hands. Wait._

_George soon realized he couldn't move his body._

_He quickly regained focus and whimpered in pain, for the newfound feeling was excruciating. He coughed out blood, the thick liquid spraying all over the other man's broken mask._

_"D-Dream.. Dream. 'M scared..." He had heard his broken voice say. He could feel a sob in his throat. And yet again, he coughed, a bit of blood dribbling down his chin and down his dirt-stained neck._

_The red blood leaked everywhere, he could see himself wearing a dirty white robe, which he would presume would be beautiful if it wasn't torn and dirtied with his blood._

_His head felt heavy, then realizing he had a beautiful blue, shiny helmet on, it was a very light blue, he could tell. His feet also heavy, showing the same boots, they looked like diamonds._

_"Shhh.. Love, it's okay baby. Just stay awake for me, okay? Shh," Dream comforted the impaled man while, he, himself was crying harshly, his eyes seemingly puffy._

_"Dream..." George whispered, feeling warm tears fall down his cheeks and down his throat. He whimpered. His lips were cracked, he could feel the blood moisturizing his lips as he spoke._

_"I can't.. I can't lose you, I've already lost so much," His mask fell off. Dropping and falling onto the dirty and blood stained dirt floor. George could see a beautiful blonde man, tears dripping from his face._

_It might've been creepy, but his face was beautiful. He looked so ethereal even crying, his seemingly glowing green eyes were full of anguish and sadness. Wonderful freckles littered all over his nose. And oh, his sharp, defined jawline_

_His strong and broad shoulders slumped down, quivering lightly. The blonde bit his lips, trying to take back his light sobs. George felt Dream's big hands cupping his body, oh how George felt so warm yet cold._

_Dream was clutching him so tightly, his warm hands against George's cold skin. He felt how warm it was, but the warmth never spreading to his body. How he missed how warm it was. But he felt cold, empty even._

_George breathed a tired, long, and shaky breath._

_"M-my two lives are already gone." George admitted weakly. The latter was losing strength, though he could not move his body he could feel everything. Every single pain, every breath, everything._

_"I don wanna die.." George cried. Soft and low, as his abrupt coughing from before made his throat raw. There was so much pain and agony in his voice. Oh, how much Dream sobbed while he saw his beloved slowly bleeding out, dying._

_"Promise.. promsie you'll try n find me again." He saw himself reach up to Dream, caressing his face which was littered with many blood splatters and dirt. Dream leaned in to George's hand, placing his bigger hand on top of his and gently holding it. Warm. George thought._

_"I promise baby, I promise.." The blonde cried, eyes clenching._

_"I 'unno know, Dream..," The brunette sobbed weakly, his breathing uneven and his arm losing strength._

_George's lip quivered, he looked Dream in the eyes. "Dream, promise me something, owie," George felt another sharp pain. It throbbed, this time._

_It took a moment for Dream to respond, his eyes clutching._

_"What is it? Baby, what is it?"_

_George felt his eyes close. For a couple second he tried getting at least one word out. But it didn't work. Only seconds later did George respond._

_"Dont die, fight.. for L'Manberg. ‘N remember that I love you.." he whispered._

_George used his last bit of strength to pull Dream down, softly pressing their lips together. And how George missed that feeling, as it was the last bit of warmth George had ever felt again._

[...]

George woke up, breathing heavily. He coughed out, his throat was sore and dry. He could feel the taste of iron inside his mouth. Was his mouth bleeding? He touched the inside of it. Nothing.

Ignoring his dry throat, his head was pounding. The pain was so very excruciating. It felt like he was getting run over by a car, over and over. It was like a harsh pounding. How much George despised it.

It was hard to ignore the continuous pain in his head, he could barely even lift his chin up. But, he succeeded. His mind finally moved to the blurry memory of the vision he had.

What was it?

He scrunched his face in mass confusion. Why couldn't he remember any of his damn dreams? It's like they were wiped from his head.

Seriously, the only thing he could remember was that masked man. Everything else was a harsh blur. 

George groaned and checked his alarm clock.

8:29.

Great, Karl must've still been asleep.

Karl was George's best friend and long-time roommate. They both worked in a small bakery down the streets of New York. The busy part of New York. Their bakery salary was enough for them to live in the nicer part of New York.

The pounding in his head eased a bit. By then, George had finally decided to get out of his twin sized bed. He slipped on his adorable lime green slippers, which he couldn't tell what color they were since he was, in fact, color blind. But, Karl had told him they were a lime green.

Without bothering to fix his messy bed, he unlocked his door and stepped into the lit up hallway. Cold air harshly hitting his warm skin, seeing as his room was warm from the heater. He shivered.

Yep.

He could hear Karl snoring from his room down the hall. The damn git stayed up all night playing Minecraft with his other friend, Bad. How idiotic that boy was. George couldn't believe his best friend was a dimwit.

George sighed. He turned to the living room and walked into the kitchen, he could hear the shuffling of his slippers on the wooden floor.

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the oven, seeing left over garlic bread from their spaghetti night two nights ago previously. He was glad it was the last one.

It was kind of cold. But, since their apartment was heated, the Garlic bread was a nice temperature. He didn’t care to heat it. Even if he did, what difference would it have made?

"Georgee..You were right. Bad kept me up all night!" George suddenly heard his best friend whine from the hallway. Out popped up Karl.

The younger male was wearing a pair of sweats, along with a large hoodie, along with his stupid bunny slippers. How comfy.

"You should've listened to me," George smiled while taking another bite of his garlic bread, a soft crunch coming from the bread.

"You idiot," George chuckled.

"I didn't think he'd keep me up until 3 in the morning! We have work in like.. 30 minuets.." Karl groaned while sleepily limping over towards the kitchen.

George let out another chuckle. Unlike Karl, George was healthy both mentally and physically. Of course, excluding those weird dreams he always gets, everything about him is normal.

"That's too bad, now, would you like some food?" George offered him, making Karl’s face light up in pure excitement. Which led to George giggle a bit.

"Really George? You'd make food for me when you're eating stale garlic bread?" Karl awed while leaning on George, hugging him and snuggling into his back, for his best friend was warm.

"Never mind, you stupid git," George rolled his eyes, finishing the last of his delicious Garlic bread. He turned around to hug his best friend, wrapping his arms around the slightly taller man, sharing their warmth.

"Nnngh, do we have to go to work today? I mean they don't even pay us that well anyways," Karl frowned, sighing while letting George carry all of his weight.

"Karl- ugh- you're so heavy. And plus, that's such a stupid question. Of course we have to work today, we've had a 3 day break!" The Brit shook his head and softly punched Karl against his arm, earning a small yelp from the other.

“And plus, they pay us enough where we can afford a nice place, you know,” George sighed while pushing Karl off him.

"You're so stupid.." Karl muttered underneath his breath and fiddled with his small slippers, leaning back from their hug and opening the fridge, taking out the orange juice.

"Orange juice? Seriously Karl?"

"What!? George, stop judging me!" Karl hid his face and started to fake whine, his sobs being over exaggerated. This stupid ass boy, how much George dealt with him, would never be told.

"I swear, how do I deal with your shit.." George face palmed and silently prayed to Jesus, slapping his palm together, which made Karl scowl and flush in embarrassment.

Karl smacked his hands away.

"You're so dramatic!" He pouted and poured his orange juice, of course, in his adorable mug.

"Whatever," George snuck a smile, he grabbed a piece of bread, putting it in their very old toaster.

“What do you mean?! You don’t even believe in god!” It was Karl’s turn to roll his eyes. He side eyed George, scrunching up his eyebrows.

George just ignored his friend, and waited for the toast, the dark brown bread finally popping up. The brunette grabbed it, taking a small bite out of the bland and warm bread.

"Karl, pass me the jam," he said softly. He heard the fridge being forced open, and he saw the jam being passed onto the counter, along with a butter knife.

"Pfft. Thanks for the butter knife," George chuckled, stabbing Karl with the very dull knife, which left Karl scowling in annoyance. 

“You musty muffin head!" Karl frowned, while Ignoring the latter.

George smiled and dipped his knife in Jam, spreading it on his piece of toast.

“You sound exactly like Bad, I think he’s got inside your head,” George smirked and took a bite of his bread. Karl scoffed, drinking his orange juice.

“Whatever,” He pouted, once again.

They ate in comfortable silence. It wasn’t uncomfortable, there was a warm atmosphere, as they were best friends. Why would they need to feel uncomfortable?

Just pure silence, before Karl spoke up. "Hey.. George?" He asked calmly, his voice sounding nervous.

"What is it this time?" George groaned, jokingly.

“Can I tell you something?" Karl asked nervously, George could tell his best friend was uncomfortable, the expression he made was evidence of it. 

George was immediately filled with worry. He nodded swiftly, replying with a, “Of course? What happened?”

“I’m..” Karl paused, which George thought was making this way more anti climatic than it should’ve been.

"Don't make fun of me, but, I kind of get these strange dreams every night," Karl whispered, his head turning down towards the floor, almost like he was embarrassed.

"What kind?" George asked, softly.

What a coincidence, George was getting strange dreams every night too. Maybe they could both talk about it together. But, getting that thought out of the way, he needed to be there for his best friend.

Karl continued.

"Like.. I always see this guy with a white bandana. And.. that's all I really know. Everything else is a huge blur." Karl smiled awkwardly, shoulders relaxing. It looked like he was relieved. Maybe it was because he was keeping this inside him for so long, George.. he didn’t know.

"Karl, are you bullshitting me," George chuckled and rolled his eyes. There was no way that this was anymore than a coincidence, right? Cause there was no way that Karl was going through the same shit he was, I mean, George was overthinking. Right? There was no way they kept seeing the same person in their visions.

"George! I'm not bullshitting you! You know more than anyone I wouldn't bullshit you!" Karl pouted slightly, punching George in the arm multiple times, which made George yelp in slight pain.

“It’s just.. He’s always there, he’s the only one I can ever really remember. Other than someone strange in a smiley mask, and, well, you,” Karl nervously remarked. He, himself seemed confused of the situation too, not to mention that he was embarrassed about bringing up George in his dream.

”Aw Karl, you’ve been having dreams of me?” George grinned, dramatically fluttering his eyes. Karl just giggled, nudging him with his elbow.

"Are you actually serious?" George asked. Smiley mask? Could he be talking about _him_? God.. what was his name. That beautiful man, freckles, dirty blonde hair, and strong broad shoulders.

"Yes George! I swear! Everything's kind of a blur.. but I can sort of remember the strange dream I had this night," Karl continued.

George signaled his best friend, signaling to go on.

"It was about.. it was kinda scary. I remember me sitting against some debris, and it was hot. There were bodies all over the place, it was terrifying. The smell of blood was overbearing.." Karl paused again, but just for a second.

"Then.. then I remember the man. Sapnap, I called him. Which, by the way, is totally not me type,” Karl added in, which made George burst out in giggles. Karl himself thought it was pretty funny.

”But he was just a bit taller than me, he was around our height! And he held me.. held me close. He felt warm. It felt so realistic! And I heard screaming and then I couldn’t see my arm. It was chopped off and I-“

“Karl, Karl calm down!” He panicked, as he knew Karl was rumbling on and on, and was exhausted.

Suddenly, George was hit with the sudden memory of the dream he had earlier that night. Why just right now? How come he only was just hit with his strange dreams? All of a sudden?

"Karl."

"George, you don't think I'm crazy right?” Karl had asked, worry evident in his voice and facial expression.

"I've had similar dream experiences like you," George frowned slightly, patting Karl on the back to ease him. 

"You- you did?"

"Yeah. I've had visions, too. I keep seeing the same man in my dreams as well. It’s the same man you’re seeing in yours. Beautiful, he looked. He had a mask on, along with a dark green hoodie, Ah yes, light blue armor, it was white, but I could tell it was light blue, cause, yknow, colorblind. " George tried to remember more, his head starting to then pound again. That vile feeling of his head being thrown against a damn concrete wall over and over and over again. 

"And.. and- Dream. Yeah, the man's name was Dream. And he was crying and was comforting me. Telling me to.. to stay alive,” George tried going through his blurred memories of his vision, which he assumed was just a coincidental dream. But, now, maybe their dreams were connected somehow? I mean George wasn’t stupid.

George could tell their dreams took place at similar times. I mean, they were both dying out? Right? For gods sake, Karl’s arm was chopped off!

Karl was silent.

“George, do you think that can explain my birthmark?” He spoke up, rolling the sleeve of his hoodie upwards. It reveled a scar looking white line, nothing like an actual birthmark would look like. But he was born with it.

”I have the same thing on my stomach,” George suddenly realized, pulling up his oversized shirt, revealed a humongous scar, which actually was just, like Karl’s. A birthmark. It was about the length of his forearm.

”I’m telling you! No way this is a coincidence!” Karl stated, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Does your head hurt like heck when you wake up in the morning too?" Karl asked.

"Yea, it does!" George shot his focus to Karl again, straying away from his wild thoughts. Of course was no way this was a flimsy coincidence!

"It feels like your head is being thrown against a wall, over and over again, it's so excruciating. Not to mention that it goes away in 5 minuets or less," Karl's eye's widened, he was bewildered, I mean, how could George have known? 

"Woah! Really? The same happens to me!" Karl gasped and cupped his own cheeks. George's mouth dropped open slightly too, were they being dramatic though? I mean, how coincidental that they’d share the same things happening to them.

"That can't just be a stupid coincidence, can it?" Karl persisted. Of course, it couldn't have. George simply thought it was at first too, but it all matched up too perfectly.

"Bruh, maybe it's a message from the gods," George chuckled and joked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit, and sure it did. 

"Pfft- I doubt it's a message from the gods, are you stupid?" Karl laughed and hit George on the back over and over again. George wheezed. 

“No but seriously! Maybe we’re oracles, like the people from Percy Jackson. Maybe we’re Demi gods and children of Poseidon!” Karl smirked and grabbed his orange juice cup, focusing on the juice. Whispering stupid chants.

“Karl., I don’t.. I don’t think you’re gonna be able to move the orange juice,” George tried holding back his laugh, which he exceeded. But George wished he had his phone to take a small video on how stupid Karl looked.

“Maybe you’re right,” Karl sighed, disappointment tense in his body.

“God, you’re so stupid,” George ridiculed. Karl’s eyes shot open and was about to throw another snarky reply, but before that could happen, George asked him another question.

“But can you remember anything else from your dream?” George had asked.

“Oh! Yeah! I saw Bad in my dreams too coincidentally. I just remember seeing his face, really. And then I talked about something called L’Manberg. Win for L’Manberg, I told him. Or something like that.” George froze. L’Manberg? He’d never heard of the word in his life but for some reason he felt connected to it.

That word sounded so familiar. It was like a ring in his head. L’Manberg? What kind of silly word was that. Maybe if they chanted it they’d somehow remember, and with that thought, George came up with a stupid idea. 

“Karl, what if we say L’Manberg 3 times in a row and get magic powers?” George chuckled and nudged his best friend.

“Wait seriously? George! You’re a genius! We should do it like the witches do in those movies!” Karl smiled and held his hand out for George to hold.

“Bet,” George laughed.

“Kay, let’s do it!” Karl giggled and proceeded to close his eyes, “If you don’t shut your eyes they’re not gonna work.” 

“Is that.. gonna work?” George muttered. He nonetheless complied n to his friend’s wishes, closing his eyes and grasping their hands together, tightly.

“This is so stupid.” George chuckled. Like this was gonna work. I mean all they did was have similar dreams. Why would they get magic powers for chanting L’Manberg? It seriously was just a word.

“L’Manberg, L’Manberg, L’Manberg,” They had chanted out loud, in unison. And a George could’ve sworn his head actually felt like splitting open for a second.

Nothing happened. I mean, what did they expect? Magic didn’t exist. George kicked himself in the face for half expecting something to happen.

“Of course. Nothing happened.” George couldn’t even hold back his disappointment anymore. Karl, of course, made fun of him for actually believing in it.

“I know!” Karl laughed while hitting his thigh over and over again. “Oh my god! Are you seriously disappointed?” He giggled.

“What?! Whatever Karl, I’m gonna go brush my teeth and get ready,” George chuckled and pat Karl on his head, walking out of the kitchen, and into the dining room. George’s couldn’t believe he actually thought that stupid ritual thing was gonna work. Was he an idiot? 

_Thump._

George had heard Karl groan.

“Karl?” George turned around and saw Karl on the floor. Panic immediately filled his head. 

“Karl!” George gasped out. Before he could run towards his friend, his legs lost strength, leading him to fall onto the floor. “Ow fuck!” George groaned.

“Karl?” His hoarse voice tried to yell out. It was like a whisper. His body hurt.

He was gonna pass out. His consciousness was gonna leave. He couldn’t do this. Not now. Why was this happening? Everything hurt. Again, a familiar pounding was brought back to his head. His body felt heavy, and he could see the light.

He was being dramatic wasn’t he?

A bright light of white shined in front of him, leaving George passed out on the dining room floor, his best friend also losing consciousness and leaving him, alone. 


	2. Garlic Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George heads out to the city plaza to go and buy some pumpkin seeds, but he gets himself stuck in a.. weird situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, hope you enjoy :>

George's head was buzzing. It wasn't like that vile, despicable pounding his head had previously endured, no. It was simply buzzing. What happened?

The immediate thought of his best friend filled his head, who he had previously saw him pass out and fall onto the floor. He had a short amount of time to look at his surroundings.

He was laid down on a bed, small bed. Around him he could visibly see a nightstand with.. a book and quill? Where was he and why was he in a stranger's bed?

It was bright, beautiful sunny light shined out from the very large window. There was no ceiling fan, and no light bulb. Instead, beside him was a candle that was worn out. The wax had by then hardened.

His clothes were changed into a baby blue shirt, along with comfortable shorts. Focusing on his priorities, he looked around and saw Karl, on another bed, right next to him.

"Karl?! Karl, thank god! Wake your ass up!" George coughed out, quickly flipping the blanket (which was very thin, yet warm) off of him. He slipped his feet onto the cold wooden floor, hopping the very short distance over to Karl and jumping on the drowsy boy.

"Erhm... What- whats happening? What.." Karl's eyes snapped awake, looking right to left and then finally settling his gaze on George.

"Where are we? Were we not just in our kitchen?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to processes where he possibly was. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, this place looks so old, and they don't even got a ceiling fan in here!" 

"What?! No ceiling fan?" Karl gasped dramatically, fully awake now. George rolled his eyes, and a glimpse of yellow caught his eye.

It was his slippers with smiley faces on them. His feet were all of a suddenly cold, so he bent down, grabbing them and slipping them on his warm soles.

"Mmhm.."

The two men had heard another groan from beside them. There was another bed, how could George not have realized that? The man in it had brown hair, his glasses were on their shared bedside table, and he had a very angelic face.

The brunette flipped around in his sleep, giving Karl and George full view of their face. And oh, my, god, did Karl's mouth drop open.

"Bad!" Karl squealed.

"Bad?" George gasped.

Bad shook awake, his head popping up and hitting his head on the wall behind him.

"Ouch! Holy muffin that hurt.." Their friend, BadBoyHalo, whined and held his head, groaning in pain.

"Hm? George? Karl? Why're you in my apartment?" Bad had yawned, stretching and getting out of bed. He grabbed his glasses on the bedside table and put them on, then realizing what was happening.

"What."

"I know, isn't it weird? Me and Karl passed out on the floor and we kind of just.. woke up here?" George scratched the back of his head. Why, it was true. They suddenly had been brought to this strange cottage.

"All I remember is me 'n Karl both agreeing to go to sleep late last night.. 'n I woke up 'ere.." Bad had yawned again, wiping the tears off his eyes.

"What if we've been kidnapped?!"

"Karl you dimwit, of course we haven't been kidnapped. Look at this room. You think hostages would be locked in here?" George flicked Karl on the head, leading Karl to let out an, "Ow..."

"Yeah Karl, common sense. Duh," Bad snickered. Karl glared at the two males simultaneously. "Whatever you stupid assholes," Karl muttered underneath his breath.

The three men were startled by a small knock on the door, it then opening to reveal a small child. He wasn't a child, but most definitely a teenager. The boy had small horns, along with small wings, similar to a bee's.

"Hello! I see you're awake! Thank Phil, I seriously thought you guys were gone!" The boy smiled sweetly. He was carrying a tray, and on it, were bowls full of bowls of rice porridge. (Which, by the way, looked and smelled absolutely delicious.)

"Wow! Holy shit that looks so good!" Karl gasped out and leaned forward while the boy chuckled, softly giving each bowl to each of the three men.

"Ay-! Language!" Bad lashed out, with no malice in his voice. George chuckled while the Bee boy gave him his porridge.

"Thank you," George kindly smiled at the latter. "Oh, no no, it's fine!" He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. George took a small bite of the warm soupy rice porridge.

"Mmmm! 'Tis is sho gud!" Karl gasped out, cupped his face while the warm and delicious porridge filled his mouth, the warmth of the porridge gave him life.

"Bruh, how come I've never eaten rice porridge before? This is delicious!" George practically moaned. His wooden spoon had just entered his mouth, his hands growing warm from the heat of the porridge bowl. The boy's eyes lit up from how much the three were enjoying it.

"No way! You made this'? You should teach me shomtime!"

The Bee Boy's smile grew wider as Bad had given him another compliment. His confidence grew more, as the three complimented him over and over.

"T-Thank you! I've only just started learning so.. yknow," The teen smiled nervously. The boy shook his head, looking up and asking a question.

"What's your names?"

"Oh, yeah, 'M George!"

"Hai! I'm Karl!" Karl smiled at the smaller male, mouth still full with the still warm rice porridge.

"I'm Bad, nice to meetcha!" Bad gave the younger male a crooked smile, quickly taking another spoonful of porridge.

The Bee Boy's eye's widened, as if he had heard something that he wasn't supposed to. Suddenly, his eyes shined a gleam of happiness.

"I'm Tubbo!" He gave the three men a big and wonderful smile. What a wonderful name, George had thought. He wished he lived his teenage years happy and as joyous as his new made friend.

"Tubbo? That's such a unique name, wow!" Karl cheered, his eye smiles bedazzling the entire room. Too bright, George had thought.He was jealous of his best friend. So pretty. George wished he could be pretty, just like Karl was.

"Tubbo, If you don't mind me asking, what're your wings? You're into cosplay?" Bad asked. Tubbo's eyebrows slightly turned up and smiled awkwardly.

"I'm half Bee and half ram.. did you not know that..?" Tubbo nervously chuckled.

"Bee?! You're part Bee? How's that possible?" George immediately questioned. How could this be a thing? Half Bee? Half ram? That's not normal.

"Do you guys even know where you are?" Tubbo asked, he had calmed himself down and calmly asked him the question. "We're in America, aren't we?"

"Pfft, no silly. What even is America anyway? We're in L'Manberg? Right?" Tubbo laughed it off.

George paused, his soup still full in his mouth, looking over to Karl.

They both shared a glint of confusion in their eyes, Bad also connecting eye contact with them and had a questioning look on his face.

"Was it the chant?" Karl whispered, in his eyes a fire like gleam.

***

It had been a good couple of days since the three were transported to this strange country, L'Manberg. Tubbo had told them all the basics of how their country worked, their money system, and what kind of creatures were out there.

They had told Tubbo about their situation, and Tubbo couldn't lie, he was shocked. He wanted to tell them but he couldn't. He wanted to see how this played out.

"George! You think you can head out to the city and buy some pumpkin seeds? I wanna try making pumpkin pie!" George had heard Tubbo yell from across the field.

Tubbo lived in a small cottage, it was just inside the walls of the capital of L'Manberg, Pogtopia. It would take him a good 20 minuets to walk over to the plaza. That’s just how big Pogtopia was.

But, Tubbo had showed the three men something called a teleportation gem. If you had one, you could teleport to anywhere you can think of, of course, you'll have had to actually been to the place before going before hand.

"There should be some teleportation crystals in the basket behind you! While you're gone I'll get Karl and Bad help me on the crops, thank you!" George could see Tubbo smile from the other side of the field.

George giggled and waved his hands, "No problem!"

He walked behind him, checking the beautiful brown basket and opened it, only to reveal purple gems. It was only till a couple days ago he could see purple normally. He didn't know why but the gem, and the gem only was the only thing he could see. that was it's proper color.

Before he grabbed a crystal, he leaned over and clutched a basket with a red picnic blanket to cover the top.

He grabbed a small one, clutching it in his hand and closing his eyes, whispering, "The Plaza, please."

All of a sudden, he could hear the chit chat of people all around him. His eyes opened to find himself standing near the huge fountain that was placed in the very middle, of the plaza.

His red clock swayed around beautiful around him, finally calming down as they started to lose momentum. His clout goggles, always placed on top of his head, along with with a comfy outfit, made and sewn from Cotten itself.

Beautiful it was, apparently the Autumn festival was in a week or so, so everyone was exited and hyped up for the huge event. Tubbo had told George this festival had started because of the death of 5 major gods during a war hundred of centuries back. Back when Tubbo was still a child.

It didn’t make sense to George, seeing as Tubbo couldn’t have been centuries of years old. He must’ve just been over thinking.

George ignored his irrational thoughts, brushing them away, he navigated his way through the mass of hundreds of people. He had a pouch full of golden coins (he was grateful Tubbo was filthy rich) and gems in his bag.

Tubbo had warned him about pick pockets so, he made sure to keep his bag secure.

"Young man!" George heard an older lady shout. He turned his head to see an older woman who was operating a food stand, she was smiling there sweetly with Garlic bread. George couldn't lie, that damn garlic bread looked so good.

But, George stupidly pointed at him, and looking at the lady with a confused face. "Me?" He mouthed. The old lady nodded.

George sighed and walked over to her stand, the smell of garlic overwhelming his nose. How delicious it smelt, oh.

"Would you like to try some of our homemade garlic bread? Fresh and out of the furnace!" She had given George a warm smile. Her wrinkles folded, somehow reflecting how much she smiled in her life, as they were deep. Her eyes shined the most. Nothing but warmth and happiness in her voice was there.

Warmth radiated from her. George couldn’t help but comparing her to his mother. He missed her dearly. But right now, he needed to get back on track.

"O-oh.. sure!" George smiled, opening his bag and grabbed one gold coin, as gold coins were expensive. Only the nobles and merchants had these golden coins. It really proved to George just how filthy rich Tubbo was. And.. he wasn’t complaining.

The lady's eyes widened.

"You don't need to do that! These simple things only cost three silvers!" The lady persisted, but George shoot his head.

"Take it, please do take it," George smiled softly at the older woman. Her eye's filled with joy, and she wrapped the garlic bread, handing it to George.

"Thank you," George smiled while placing the hot bread into his basket. "I'll be on my way then, Miss," the brunette chuckled while bowing slightly. Proper mannerisms made life a billion times easier.

"Thank you! Come again!" She waved while George was running off to the farmer's market. People here in Pogtopia were sweet, so very nice and warm.

George speed walked down the road, avoiding bumping into people and using his agility to run.

He felt like red riding hood. His red cloak swaying in the wind, his brunette hair flowing from the soft winds and the motion he was going through.

He felt free, alive, and felt so good to be in such a carefree area. No more big cities, no more taxes. None, at all. No more work, just-

TwAck  
  


George fell down on his bum harshly, the clout goggles he was wearing jiggled and fell down his face, just barely hanging on, the garlic bread from earlier had almost fell on the floor, but he shielded the basket with his red cloak just in time.

The person he bumped into was still standing, towering above him. He ignored that, his hands were scraped and bleeding a bit, making the stranger in front of him inhale, worriedly.

"Ouch.." he groaned.

Suddenly, the stranger held his hand out, taking George's and hovered his hand over George's. There was a faint red aura that came from his hand, and it was warm. Almost like fire. Immediately, the wound had healed and George gasped out in amazement.

"Thank you!" George giggled. He got up and dusted off the dust on his pants, grabbing the picnic basket. He brushed the his cloak, as it was covered in gravel and dirt from when he fell down.

George finally looked up to see the man that he just bumped into. George took little time to observe the man in front of him. Strangely, he had a bandana on, a white one with no short of design or pattern on it. His skin was a very light tan, along with some stubble running down his jawline.

His shirt was buttoned down, and underneath it was a turtle neck. George didn't know they had turtlenecks here. I mean, he looked around before and saw everyone wearing rags, wielding swords and axes.

But, the man's breath hitched.

George didn't know why. He wasn't pretty, nor was he ugly. Why did this man gasp just now? George couldn't be anymore curious. Was he just a weird individual?

"George?"

George jerked his head towards the man, confusion spilling onto his face. How could he have known? Why did he know?

"How did you know?" He asked while cocking his head backwards, eyebrow raising up slightly.

“No.. you’re a hallucination. Not.. not real.” The man stuttered while stumbling backwards, bumping into another man who was behind him.

“Sapnap? The hell?” He heard a high pitched voice from behind ‘Sapnap’ say. Behind him was this dark man, his brown hair (almost black) looked fluffy, and he had what it looked like to George, a shiny diamond sword on his back.

Sapnap had then suddenly pointed to George hesitantly, his whole arm shaking. “You.. do you see him?”

“Sapnap, you’re acting like a total moron right now, what the hell are you..-“ The man’s sentence trailed off, seeing as he made eye contact with George. His eyes widened, almost in horror. But it wasn’t.

It was most definitely in disbelief. George didn’t know that, for he was too oblivious to figure out what was happening.

“Holy shit. Sapnap, you’re shitting me,” He muttered. George was fascinated by how he flicked his wrists up, a beautiful sky blue aura emitting from his hand. It led Sapnap to float up, and he was standing on his feet straight.

“George..” Sapnap whispered, which George could barely hear. Sapnap’s eyes were glossy, filling up with tears. George was taken aback. What was happening? Who were these imbeciles?

Nonetheless, his eyes turned puffy and red, he sniffled a bit, he reached out to George, which led to him flinching a bit. Sapnap paid it no mind as he pulled George by his shoulders and hugged him.

“There’s no way.. I’m..” The other man tried blinking his tears away, but they still ended up falling down his face.

George was frozen. He didn’t know what to do. He was uncomfortable, but he felt some sense of relief? It was so warm in Sapnap’s embrace, which became even warmer as the other man piled in on the hug.

What the hell was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do you think of Sap n Skep being introduced here? :DD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoy this, I was rushing with the end so I hope it isn’t too bad. Also, if anyone in this fic is uncomfortable with being shipped please please tell me. Ty <3


End file.
